1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a mobile display device, a flexible device is under development. WO 2013/021560 discloses a method of manufacturing a flexible device. In general, glass is used for a substrate of a display device. In the flexible device, a resin substrate is used instead of an inorganic substrate. The resin substrate is superior in impact resistance or weight reduction to the glass substrate.
Compared with the display device using the glass substrate, the flexible device has a complicated manufacturing step, which increases its manufacturing cost.
In the manufacture of a touch panel-mounting display panel having flexibility, it is conceivable to bond a flexible display panel and a flexible touch panel together. However, in order to produce a thin touch panel-mounting display panel at lower cost, it is effective to integrally form the display panel with the touch panel. For performing such manufacture, a step of integrating an inorganic substrate of glass or the like on which a flexible display panel is formed with another inorganic substrate on which a flexible touch panel is formed, and then removing the inorganic substrates is conceivable.
When the inorganic substrate on which the flexible touch panel is formed is manufactured, a method in which a resin layer is provided on the surface of the inorganic substrate and a wiring pattern of the touch panel is formed on the resin layer is conceivable.
In this method, however, since the wiring pattern is covered by the resin layer after the removal of the inorganic substrate, a terminal portion of the wiring pattern is not exposed. In order to perform application of signals to the touch panel and detection of signals, it is necessary to add a process for removing the resin layer on the terminal portion, and thus there is a problem in that the manufacture is complicated.